


Elune's Pebble: Adult Scenes

by Tendragos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Submission, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29310609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendragos/pseuds/Tendragos
Summary: Adult Scenes from the fic 'Elune's Pebble'
Relationships: Harry/Dragon Dragon/OC, OC/OC/OC
Kudos: 6





	1. Adult Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving the Elune's Pebble adult scenes into their own fic and editing them just a bit.

From Chapter 7 of Elune’s Pebble

Adult Scene 1: For Medical Purposes

In the medical room, Alira was examining Harry. Much of the energy of the life-flames had absorbed into the young man’s flesh, and it was melding unusually well with the magic already present in his veins. After some thought, Alira guessed it had something to do with the way both drakes were bound to him, perhaps his magic considered their strength as his own now? “My Lord, I’m unsure exactly what substances are in your system, but I do know they don’t belong. There’s too much in your system to do this with the usual method, but there’s a variant of the technique that would cause the same effect over a week or two. Do you trust me, my Lord?”

As Harry stroked her head gently, trying to ignore his nudity and light covering of ash, he told her he trusted her completely. She smiled, for the first time in a long time it was beginning to feel like she had a place where she belonged, where she would be valued and safe. Almost all of the positive feelings revolved around the man in front of her, so her next actions became much easier.

Directing Harry into a comfortable leather chair, she simply told him that once she started she needed to finish or the foreign substances would cause more problems as they congregated in one specific area. Trying to remember what she had overheard some of the older members of her Flight say about dalliances with both dragons and mortals (And occasionally a _very_ deviant individual would brag about what she’d done with another Flight; though that taboo somehow didn’t seem nearly as important as it once did.) Alira extended her tongue and flicked the head of Harry’s manhood.

When he started to object she just looked up into his eyes and brought her wet tongue to lick around the side of her Lord’s dick. Harry grew to his full mast in only a moment of effort. When he seemed to relax she withdrew her tongue briefly and moistened it again in her mouth. This time, she brought her head closer and made use of her much longer than human tongue to extend and wrap around all six inches of her Lord. She found herself enjoying the scent of him, small traces of ash notwithstanding. Gently placing a clawed front limb over her Lord’s stomach she began channeling her magic very deliberately in the pattern that would soon call the foreign substances to his prostate, even as her tongue slowly continued to coil around him until she was cradling his testicles with the tip.

It probably would have been for the best if she had practiced her technique on one of the other males before this, she thought as she felt Harry shiver when she flexed her tongue. Weaving her power through her patient was one thing, but feeling his magic flow around hers was both pleasurable and extremely intimate. To her, it truly felt as if he was stroking that piece of her that would always be immaterial even as it did its work within him. Gently bringing up her left talon, she made use of an old healer’s trick among Dragonkin. Several of the sharp points and edges on a healer’s non-dominant claw were often rounded down, even in wartime for things such as this. Gently, she touched the skin where the back of his testicles met the rest of his flesh and pressed firmly as she pushed more of her magic ‘into the pipes.’ Slowing down a touch as the Green Drake had no idea what her Lord’s stamina was like, she focused on spreading her magic.

It was a slow process, but eventually the second thread of magic reached her Lord’s prostate and quickly became a beacon for the first, more diffuse magic that had slowly been spreading through his body, latching onto as much of the unwanted substances as possible. As the magic began to gather Alira had to press firmly into his stomach and again make eye contact (Without quite meaning to, her eyes had closed in concentration.) to calm the young man. She knew there was no way she could purge everything in him on the first attempt, so when she had gathered a good deal of it she refocused on giving pleasure to the man that held her Loyalty.

Drawing him into her mouth by lowering her head she began to writhe her tongue that still enveloped him. The emerald drake wanted to milk him but the movements were too new and Alira was unable to get quite the effect she desired. _Oh well, he seems to be enjoying it anyway._ Soon, though not quite as soon as she expected, the young man hunched over and held onto the sides of her head as he came. It was a possessive action that she found didn’t bother her. _Well I_ am _his, why should this bother me?_

This would be the first time of many Alira performed this act on her Lord, and found herself enjoying pleasing him greatly. Harry would grow to enjoy the time they spent together beyond just the physical sensation of an eager and increasingly skilled submissive drake.


	2. Adult Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note: In this fic, a creature that lives 10,000+ years matures at a slower rate than one that lives 100 or so. Harry’s drakes have mental maturity in the range of a 15-18 year old human. Granted the war, loss, and bloodshed has had an impact on them. 
> 
> Drakes are teenage dragons, in Elune’s Pebble and Blizzard Cannon.

From Chapter 12

Adult 2: Blue Drake and Two Teenage Girls

“Sarah, Naomi, I wanted to talk to you about a few things. First, there were a few things I included in your oathstones that Jason didn’t have. One thing was magic that would lessen the discomforts that are a part of your regular reproductive cycles.

  
  


“ Also, there’s a part of the magic that will prevent pregnancies until it is turned off. That one will function until either you ask me to do so, or until I die.” He watched the two of them have a whispered conversation.

  
  


Eventually, they turned to ask him why he’d done that. Looking into their eyes and speaking seriously, he explained. “The most important part of what we discuss is what I’ll say next. You have the choice of whether or not to share my bed as well as my life. I will not force you, or use anything to alter your mind. That said, your lives going forward will be different.

  
  


“For all the benefits, one downside will be the difficulty you have making lasting connections with others. A relationship with me could provide stability when you need it most. And it would be enjoyable, though I don’t exactly have a wealth of experience, I am a quick study and the thought of seeing my mate writhe under me is very appealing. Not to mention there’s a wealth of spells that can enhance pleasure. The relief of pain, weaved into the rune over your heart was simply a courtesy; while the conception prevention was necessary if you would choose to bed with me. Many spells to prevent conception fail around magical creatures. While I would like children in the future, now isn’t a great time.”

  
  


There was quiet for a moment. Then at his will, the room changed. A large bed appeared on one side, a door at the other. A large pool with a waterfall appeared in front of them. Steam began to fill the room as Aurogos returned to his true form. “I am going to bathe and ‘rest’ for a few hours before I return to my work. Would one, or both, of you ladies care to join me?”

  
  


Sarah was the first one to speak at that. “Both? You want us both at the same time? How would that even work?”

  
  


Smirking, a wide toothy smirk, he replied. “My lovely Dragonsworn, finding that out is half the fun. Now, remember I won’t think less of you two either way.” With that, he stalked into the pool, his tail waving behind him. The two girls looked at each other for a moment, shrugging before beginning to disrobe.

  
  


Aurogos was truly happy as the two teens began to strip. Deciding he ought to be mostly clean before they joined him, he dived under the warm water, ignoring the instinctual panic that surged through him. Dragons did not belong in deep water, they weren’t made for it. Even when he had learned several spells to allow him to breathe beneath the waves, eventually the instinct that told him to get out of the water, that he would die beneath the surface, would break his concentration and likely kill him. Breaking the surface he walked under the waterfall, enjoying the warmth.

  
  
  


The Blue Drake reveled in the anticipation as the two teens slowly entered the water, trying to cover themselves. Aurogos really did not understand the human aversion to nudity, these two certainly had nothing to be ashamed of. Naomi was lithe, with smaller breasts, but they fit a frame that was built for action. _She reminds me of a Night Elf, if she built up some muscles her build would be a perfect match. Hmm, that chocolate skin of hers is so smooth and exotic… I can’t wait to find out how she tastes._ Looking at Sarah, she was a little shorter, but her breasts were larger. Where Naomi was a slim warrior’s build, Sarah was wider. _She has just the right amount of weight on her frame. She isn’t overweight, but she has enough to cling to her in all the right places. And those hips of hers… Hmm, Sarah, or both of them swelling with my young someday is a very pleasant thought._

  
  


_ Ah, they’re used to the water now. I had the room make it as warm as would be comfortable for both of them. I hope they like this pool, having a magical room that reshapes itself to your whims is certainly a great thing to have. _

  
  


Smiling to see both girls starting to relax, he moved over to them. Laying his wings flat, just under the surface of the water he met them as they reached water deep enough to reach both of their navels. His shoulders level with Naomi’s slightly taller ones, he moved close enough they could feel his presence, but hopefully not crowd them. They’d also feel his breath on them, and he smiled at the goosebumps all across Sarah. (His breath would normally be slightly unpleasant, but there was an easy spell he had already taught to the other drakes to freshen it.)

  
  


“ Thank you for joining me. I want to show you a few things, and feel free to touch me if you want. You see these spikes on the back of my head? They are sharp, and because of the location near my brain are difficult to grind down or sheathe magically. My talons, on the other hand...” here, he leaned forward and gripped both of their rears, relying on his wings, now slightly above the water surface and just a hint of magic to keep himself steady. Grinning, he swept them off their feet, letting them feel the sharp points of his talons sliding around their flesh without puncturing.

  
  


“ I spent a lot of time perfecting this little effect. They won’t hurt you.” At that he started to turn them around, cupping their shapely behinds and moving one talon at a time until they were positioned facing away from him, resting mostly on his leathery palms.

  
  


“ No matter,” With his central talon, he started to trace the soft skin of their inner thighs, the magic that kept him from slicing through their flesh like butter giving a unique sensation as it dragged across their skin.

  
  


“ Where,” Here he dragged that point upwards, starting to circle, but not yet touch their lips. He let them enjoy the teasing for a moment before continuing, dragging the points over their outer lips as he said another word aloud.

  
  


“ I,” After spending a moment that seemed to stretch on and on, he licked his lips and moved on.

  
  


“ Touch,” And now he moved onto their inner lips, moving that normally deadly sharp tip slowly until he found both of their entrances. At the same time, the Blue drake brought them both back until they nestled against the base of his long neck on either side, even as he brought his wings forward and cocooned his prizes, the new quiet calling attention to the breathing of each individual. Each girl wrapped their arms around his neck, feeling their naked flesh against scales he had scrubbed smooth, and the even softer flesh of the other’s arm. The webbing of his wings filtered the light, bathing them in a blue glow. It was warm, and they were sweating from their nerves and shivering in excitement.

  
  


“ You.” And at that, he slowly slid his talon forward while changing the incline of his wrists, using just a little gravity at the angle they sat to slowly impale them onto his talons.

  
  


As they slowly sunk onto his digits, he couldn’t wait anymore, reaching out with his long neck, he slowly ran his tongue up Sarah’s leg from her squirming ankle, slowly tasting her and the water, teasing every part of her and when he reached her pussy, he feasted. Leaving only the very tip of his talon inside her, a pleasant buzzing sensation from the magic adding to the sensation as he tasted every inch of her with a tongue that was just over a foot and a half long. He laughed while his wide tongue was still inside her when he bottomed out, reaching the end of her tunnel. From how she’d been stretching so far, he figured she must have been a virgin.

  
  


His tongue danced around, and a careful bit of his magic was used to provide even more stimulation, driving Sarah absolutely wild. Feeling more than a bit devious, he withdrew his tongue, replacing it with a talon that now felt smaller to the poor girl. She was a much more active participant now, rolling her hips into the talon, trying to get that last little bit that would set her off. _Poor girl, I remember learning my way around a female, the longer you tease them, the more powerful the finish. I also remember that little spell that won’t let them climax until I wish it, just echoes the sensations until they go insane._

  
  


_Well,_ he thought as his tongue snaked up his new Dragonsworn, squeezing her breasts and rubbing her nipples in turn. _hopefully not the literal insane, perhaps I shouldn’t drag this out for_ too _long._ Enjoying the taste of his treat, he moved upwards, placing his jaws, opened as widely as he could around her neck as Sarah discovered the sensation of a tongue long enough to wrap around her neck and still offer a powerful french kiss _._

  
  


Sarah could do nothing but kiss her drake wildly, feeling the tongue exploring inside her mouth rasping around her neck and seeing the jaw nearly unhinged, very sharp teeth just inches away from her throat. When he gave her throat a firm squeeze, while their eyes locked, her body shuddered as her magic tried to override his and orgasm at the complete realization that he was a dangerous apex predator, and she was  _ his _ . She was his servant, and now she was writhing on his claw as he toyed with her.

  
  


Aurogos could do anything he wanted to her, she had given him that power, and in a way it felt good. Her grades no longer mattered, her place in the various social cliques no longer mattered, her worries over her family’s safety no longer mattered. He would look after her family, look after her, and all she needed to do was obey. Not that she _could_ do otherwise! He was her master… She gasped when he withdrew from her, pulling away from her with a smirk, and suddenly everywhere her flesh touched his was stuck. It wasn’t like a piece of duct tape, sticky and painful where she pulled, but her range of motion was almost nil now.

  
  


Just the slow, methodical thrusting of his talon in and out. _Wait! His talon, there’s a sensation there, he’s pumping me full of magic and not letting me orgasm, he’s still just teasing me! I’ll show him to move on without letting me finish!_ Sadly, as she opened her mouth to shout, an azure-blue ball gag flitted into her mouth leaving her muffled exclamations to amuse the drake as she showed her fangs behind the ball gag.

  
  


_Ha! I love the way she’s squirming on me now! So there’s a little fire under the softness then? Still, fitting her with the gag was almost enough to break my focus, too many things moving at once. While I’d like to take them against the edge of the pool I’ll need to rest first or look bad when some of the magic effects drop off._ He gave both girls a hard thrust and grind on the talons currently claiming them. _I’d hate to do that right now, would be an embarrassing trip to the healer. And with how much fun I’m having already, I refuse to sour them for future engagements. But now, let’s see how my little African goddess tastes._

  
  


Naomi had watched Aurogos work the other girl. She hadn’t had any real contact with Sarah before yesterday, but the girl had proved she knew warding exceedingly well for a sixth year. Watching both of them, she knew this dragon was going to have her the same way. She’d found herself unable to move at the same time Sarah had, only able to writhe a little. _That’s intentional, he’s enjoying seeing us helpless, having_ power _over us. He likes the idea of being in charge, of having power over others. Probably something hurt him in the past, I noticed how he bit out that he doesn’t like mind control. Something has_ **hurt** _him._

  
  


_ Well I’ve sworn myself to serve him,  _ _ might as well enjoy the benefits _ _ .  _ _ And t _ _ his is so much better than getting fingered by some idiot boy in a broom closet that thought I’d spread my legs if he could make me cum. Not that he did. I wonder if I can get this dragon to screw me into the mattress?  _ Smirking, though it was ruined when she felt him start licking up her right leg.  _ Oh god, he’s feeding magic into me as he goes! There’s already a little pooling in my pussy, now he’s feeding it into my nerves! That shouldn’t be possible! I have magic in me too, it should be keeping his out! _

  
  


Her first attempt at goading her Patron sabotaged she tried really, really hard to catch her breath, but it ended up coming out as a gasp anyway. “Master!” She did see his eyes widen, and if anything he got more smug. _Oh shit! He’s pouring magic into me now! Oh god, that tongue!_ Coherent thought failed her for some time as the tongue explored her tunnel, pouring even more magic into her and lighting up nerves nowhere near where he was touching. Any shred of her virginity was gone, painlessly, by the time his tongue started working its way up her stomach.

  
  


She got out another word just as the drake’s tongue curled around her left breast. “Master!” They both watched him trace the azure rune on her breast. It wasn’t as noticeable as the one on Sarah, but she found herself clenching hard on his talon when he pressed hard on the rune with his tongue, almost hard enough to bruise. He actually nipped both of her nipples very carefully before she felt his breath on his throat, followed by his tongue wrapping completely around her neck, slathering the dry parts with saliva as she felt him apply a little pressure.

  
  


Naomi had never been a submissive individual before this, but when she swore herself to this magnificent creature, when he toyed with every part of her, it was hard not to be. When the tip of his tongue brushed her lips, she meekly permitted entry, and as his tongue entered her mouth, tasting, touching, claiming, Naomi simply stroked his with hers. Still held at the peak of orgasm, his magic keeping her right at the edge, she moaned when he withdrew his tongue. Again she called out to him, sounding pleading and submissive, almost a whimper. “ _ Master! _ ”  Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his hindquarters  p ump underwater at that. As his tongue retracted he gave another strong squeeze of her entire neck. She could feel his taste-buds rasping gently against her.

  
  


Feeling he had built them up long enough he reached out and altered the Room again. This time an enormous mirror sprang up in front of them as he lifted his wings, letting the room’s light reach them unfiltered again. Feeling pleased with himself, he carefully, very carefully, used the clawed hooks on his wings to turn their eyes into the mirror, letting them all look each other in the eyes. Another flash of will and the gag vanished from Sarah’s mouth, leaving her panting with drool rushing down her face. _That looks oddly compelling. Something to remember._ Pumping a bit more magic into them he looked straight forward, and both of obeyed a silent command to look into his eyes. “Who am I, my lovely pets?”

  
  


When both girls screamed “My master!” he tweaked the magic he was using, and they came _hard_. Twitching, moaning, and curling their toes. He kept pumping his talons, even though he knew he’d be sore later from all the repetitive strain. He relaxed his hold on the magic he had filled their nubile bodies with slowly, using it to strum their nerves a number of times to keep their orgasms going. When at last they relaxed, covered in sweat, he pulled out and set them on the sides of the pool, resting his forelimbs under the warm water to soothe the stress he’d put them under. (His forelimbs were useful for a number of tasks, but they were _not_ made for this one. Though it wasn’t like he would refrain in the future just because it made his arms ache. Seeing them heaving in such pleasant ways put a smile on his face.)

  
  


Sadly, as much as some parts of him demanded he breed both of them now, his mind needed a few moments to rest or he’d be having a tension migraine the rest of the day. Loving the Headmaster’s ability to send mental commands to the castle’s elves, very quickly a blindfolded elf popped in with three fruit drinks, tall glasses for the girls and a fancy bucket for him, complete with appropriate straw. Suddenly finding themselves parched, all three drained the drinks. By the time they were done, both girls were giving him knowing, hesitant yet eager looks. They hadn’t even gotten a good look at him yet, but that was about to change.

  
  


Exiting the pool, he took a firm grip on the backsides of first Sarah and then Naomi and gently placed them on his shoulders. He couldn’t help but let his tongue wander as he strode towards the bed, and tasted the nectar of first one and then the other.  _ They truly do have a slightly different taste to each of them. Of course, they both taste wonderful.  _ When he reached the bed, still trailing water, he casually flipped them onto it, reveling in the way they bounced. Both girls swallowed as they saw his smirk return.

  
  


While transfiguration was something Aurogos had yet to learn, here, in a place where almost every object bent to his will, it was easy for the silk sheet to become something more. Strips peeled off the top sheet, attaching one end to the bedposts, and other ends seeking out wrists and ankles. Sarah  put up a bit of a fight , struggling just to feel herself being caught and pulled back down. In the end, both  were left side by side, Naomi spread-eagle on the bed and Sarah’s legs tied together. Sarah’s left forearm  was tied around Naomi’s right, obviously their drake expected them to hold hands while he screwed them. And there was no doubt in the mind of either girl about what was about to happen.

  
  


At last they finally got a good look at his equipment, and while it wasn’t what anyone sane would call small, it thankfully wasn’t as if a human male was scaled up to Aurogos’s body size either. (There’s ‘It’s too big, giggle’ and there’s ‘You’re fucking my lungs.’) The Azure drake stood proudly at seven inches long, and certainly rather thick; his length was covered in ridges and bumps, and the girls would soon find it had a rubbery texture. It was also a light, powder blue. Something that they would find amusing when less occupied.

  
  


The drake ha d been looking forward to this, to feeling a female around his length again, honestly since the end of that tryst with the Blue Dragonspawn that taught him how to pleasure a female. It  had been decades since then, since that dalliance in his early days as an apprentice to Senegos. He got busy with learning everything he could, and then he stuck around and eventually fell for one of the High Elves rescued from Quel'Thalas as she reached her late teens. Those plans fell through with her death, and he hadn’t been able to really look at a female of any species until now.

  
  


If his Dragonsworn had not agreed to bed him, the azure drake was going to try his luck with the Room producing some deviant fake female doll to screw his seed into. This was much better though. While not a predator that hunted by scent, he could  _ smell  _ them now. And their arousal, their sweat, the slight traces of fear were so very, very tempting.

  
  


Smirking down, he gave one last command. “Let me hear your voices, pets.” Climbing fully onto the mattress, he towers over both girls. Slowly, he climbed above Naomi and took a quick second to warp the mattress under both teens. Now their hips were raised a little, and they were shifted so that if he put his weight on them they wo uldn’t suffocate.  _ The things you do for inter-species sex. _

  
  


With that, he lined himself up, using a moving strip of silk. The drake let the more pointed head of his dick rest at her opening for a moment. He _love_ _d_ the moan from Naomi, making “Please take me Master!” sound so submissive he wants to breed her right then. Pausing to make _very_ certain he didn’t just accidentally remove her birth control spell with that idle thought, he hunched over her and started to push. He went in slowly, one rubbery ridge at a time slipping into her channel after another.

  
  


Her moan as he fills her up is music to his ears, and he had to resist the urge to take her with all of his strength. He resisted, because even if his tongue was longer, his shaft is thicker. The azure drake is hoping to make this at least a regular event, though a daily one would be better. Feeling her around his length, his goal for this session has become to ruin all other males for her.

  
  


Slowly, so slowly, he sheathed himself fully. Her whimpers have never stopped, especially now that she can feel his leathery skin pressed against hers. She’s never felt anything like this before, for a virgin’s first time it had been nearly painless. That wondrous tongue of his had stretched her out rather well, and that talon pumping in and out didn’t hurt either. Naomi didn’t think human males even got this big, he filled every inch of her! It was like she was made for him, as he ground himself against her both could feel the end of her passage just barely kissing his tip. When he pulled back, should could feel every bump and ridge as the massaged her flesh.

  
  


For his part, Aurogos relished every part of this experience, even as his talons shredded the sheets and sliced deep into the mattress. She was so much tighter than the Dragonspawn had been, and it was a much different experience as well. Vecitra had been the teacher, had been in control even when he was pushing her into a cavern wall. Having such a willingly helpless pet under him, tied to the bed, and still making sounds trying to urge him onwards… Well it was all he could do to resist letting loose and plowing her with all of his strength and speed. But that would hurt her, so he’d have to restrain himself. A slow rhythm to start, anything faster and he wouldn’t last last anywhere _near_ long enough.

  
  


Under him, Naomi felt overwhelmed. Her drake’s dick was rubbing every part of her, stimulating nerves she didn’t know she had. It’s not like when he strummed her on his claw, using his magic to play her nerves like a fiddle, this is just his flesh and muscle plowing her, reminding her that he is both bigger and stronger than her, not just more knowledgeable, skilled, and powerful in the use of magic. He’s pressing against her whole front now, firm but smooth scales rubbing against her breasts, and when he speaks to her, the vibration from his rumbling growl sets off another orgasm. (She is up to three now, though none of them as strong as that first one in the water.)

  
  


“You are doing so well my pet. Not just clever and beautiful, but your flesh is delicious as well! How you grip at me, not letting me go, then welcoming me back on every thrust! You are my Sworn already Pet, you will be mine for a thousand years. Would you like to do this every day of your service to me?” After speaking he ground against her, that smooth reptilian skin was so slick now, _slick from me,_ trying to draw out her latest orgasm.

  
  


With a few short thrusts thrown in he succeeded, and changed his rhythm once more. Now, he was giving her long, hard thrusts and he was picking up speed. The bed shook as the drake’s haunches humped away, and looking to her right, she saw Sarah’s breasts bouncing wildly. She gave the girl that would be next a squeeze of her hand, every part of her sweaty now. The Blue drake had been gentle thus far, but now this was hard enough to leave her sore and walking funny; but that was something to worry about later.

  
  


When Naomi began to whimper under him in orgasm again, Aurogos was very close. When she answered his question from earlier, he passed the point of no return. In a quiet, yielding voice quivering from her latest climax, she spoke, almost whispered, to him.

  
  


“ Take me every day Master! Take me here, tie me under the desk in your office, fuck me in my dorm as the other girls whimper and wish they were as lucky as me! Bend me over the table in the Great Hall! Make me scream in front of everyone!” At that he lost control, and buried himself as deep as he could, and roared his triumph, thankful the room was spelled to keep sounds within.

  
  


Naomi felt that first spurt hit deep within her, and something else as well. _Ah, magic again, but this feels uncontrolled and wild, he isn't doing this on purpose. Wait, the marking on my chest, I can feel something on it, in it? It’s cool, almost cold, and magic that feels deep._ She realized that the drake must have been pent up, while his ‘manhood’ was nearly human-sized, the volume of what he was pouring into her was most certainly not.

  
  


The Azure drake held himself completely inside her, and after a few seconds she realized he’d done something around the base of his member, none of the seed was escaping her yet. With a flap of his wings, the blue drake reared back, towering over both girls. Smirking down, he touched the tip of his claw to her flesh, right where the tip of his manhood kissed her cervix. Just as the pressure from his seed became painful, the now familiar sensation of his magic swept into her, and everything it touched relaxed. Suddenly, his seed had someplace to go, and her womb started to fill.

  
  


Aurogos released his magic, pulling his spurting member out of her, painting both girls as he brought it to Naomi’s mouth. He gave her a single word command, “Open.” and she did. The taste wasn’t bad, as he crowded her and made her drink his seed that still spurted. When Naomi had swallowed three times, he turned to Sarah, and made her do the same.  Again  struggl ing a little  just to feel herself overpowered, Aurogos smear ed her face and hair with his seed before he growled, circling around until his head was facing her feet, still tied. He got his spire into her mouth and down into her throat, and it was still pulsing.

  
  


Finding herself free, Naomi looked into her drake’s eyes and knew what he wanted. Reaching around she began stroking Sarah’s throat, encouraging her to swallow the member that was forcing her mouth wide. She heard the other girl squeal and smiled at the wet smacking sounds coming from down below as Aurogos put his tongue to work again. Having some idea how to help, she slid upwards, both girls now covered in his seed that was cool and gave a strange buzzing sensation on their flesh. Not static, not quite a tingle, but there was something there. Looking into Sarah’s eyes, she leaned forward and while keeping one hand stroking the other girl’s throat as requested her lips and other hand began to stroke the flesh that still remained outside the mouth and throat of her fellow Dragonsworn.

  
  


This was hotter that she would have thought. Sarah, though unable to breathe around the cock filling her throat found herself not running out of air at all. “ _Ah, the wonders of magic!”_ Was a thought shared by all three. Seconds later, a talon clawed forelimb grabbed Naomi’s waist and brought her directly on top of Sarah, just before that insanely long tongue snaked out to taste her as well, while still bringing Sarah to a screaming orgasm even as she choked on his seed. Naomi followed soon after, now utterly spent.

  
  


Aurogos stayed in Sarah’s throat until he was truly finished. Fortunately, he knew a spell that recycled air within a target’s lungs. It was useless beyond a half hour, but it was perfect for letting him fill her stomach. And she did look as if she had swallowed a large meal, her stomach bulging a little. His length never fully went soft, he really could breed them all day… But as much as he wanted to, he’d have to wait a bit.

  
  


Instincts called him to breed them both now, Naomi’s willing submission had thrilled him more than he could have expected, and now instincts as old as time were rising within him. Sadly, his magic also held the keys to their wombs, and if he lost control they would swell with his half-dragons. As much as he wanted to, almost needed to, they weren’t ready for it yet. In addition, if he started his tenure as Headmaster by impregnating two students, not one parent would be content to let him sit in that office. Much less when his children were discovered to only be half human. (And given that the offspring would likely be quadrupedal with blue scales instead of pink skin...)

  
  


Hogwarts had good wards, and a lot of power flowing through the open portal it seemed, but he wasn’t ready for  a war to pry him and the others out of this castle. Loyalty to his Lord, both his own and magically compelled, demanded he not call down death on of their heads before they could rebuff the Ministry. Malygos’s folly had taught him to only allow battles he could win, so with a heavy sigh, he curled around both of the teens, watching them drip with his seed. With a smile on his face, he licked their faces, slipping into both of their mouths for a kiss.

  
  


Looking at Naomi first, he traced her slightly swollen abdomen with his front claw. Now that he thought about it, that desire for young had been strong with his lost love as well, but he’d buried it when she died.  _ Perhaps not as well I thought it seems.  _ Using his control of the room around him, both girls found themselves pressed against his stomach, catching their breath. It amused him to arrange the three of them so his half-hard spire rested across Sarah’s thighs. Naomi was closer to his front, and he placed the end of his tail into her lap, letting her see a part of him she might not have found interesting before.

  
  


Again, a blindfolded house elf brought them something to drink. After the small creature left, he began to speak. “That was the best sex I’ve ever had Naomi, thank you. Sarah, though I would love to ravage you right now,  _ I  _ need some time to cool off first. There’s a small problem, you see the only thing keeping my seed from catching in you two is that bit of magic incorporated into the Oathstone.

  
  


“It’s still active in the rune on your chests, but if I’m not careful, my desire to see you carrying my young will be greater than my desire to remain in control of myself. You are both gorgeous in your own ways, different yes, but most certainly beautiful, and I keep seeing you smiling and visibly pregnant in my mind’s eye. I didn’t actually realize how much I wanted offspring. Now, another command for just the two of you. If you have any concerns or fears about a relationship with me, you will share them with me. A lot of awful feelings can bloom if they’re allowed to fester.”

  
  



End file.
